Internet music has created great interest in techniques for creating visualization of music. Such visualizations are currently being provided, for example, by the LAVA player distributed by the assignee of the present application, and by plug-ins for the WinAmp player.
Various techniques are used to create the visualization including displaying harmonic analysis of the music, displacing or deforming 3D graphic objects based on events detected in the music, and displacing and distorting textures mapped to 3D images.
A system disclosing visual effects primarily consisting of modifying an existing set of vertices is disclosed in commonly assigned, co-pending application Ser. No. 09/373,405, filed Aug. 12, 1999, entitled “Audio Driven Visual Representations,” which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. While powerful, there is a broad class of visual effects which cannot be realized this way.
Accordingly, new techniques for creating music visualization are of great interest and importance in the internet music field.